


Just Go With It

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Magnus saves the day, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Alec gets stood up on a date and saved by a mysterious stranger.





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Facade_Expert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facade_Expert/gifts).



> This is for a wonderful darling who made my day yesterday. Your comments totally made my day, your fics are amazing and reading them made my evening and you are so wonderful I had to thank you somehow. So I wrote you a little gift fic. Hope you enjoy!

Alec should have known dating Raj was a mistake. Raj had no idea what he wanted, kept telling Alec he liked him but didn’t think it was a long shot and constantly had doubts whether he was straight, gay, or bisexual.

 

But Raj was a genuinely good guy. He was a bit lost, but he was also funny, caring and shy. He didn’t try to deceive Alec that they would ever stay together for long but for now, he enjoyed dating him, and Alec enjoyed it too.

 

But now, Alec was in a restaurant, sitting alone at the table for two and fidgeting nervously, unable to believe he was being stood up. 

 

The waitress already asked him about his order twice, smiling not unkindly, but with pity in her eyes as he refused, explaining that was waiting for someone.

 

He could see other customers cast not-so-discreet glances at him, clearly all thinking the same. He turned his phone on for the hundredth time in a minute, his heart sinking as he saw an incoming text from Raj. 

 

It didn’t have to be anything bad, did it? Maybe he was just stuck in traffic, or something happened to him, or he was held up by family obligations or…

 

Alec opened the text.

 

...or he was breaking up with Alec.

 

A deep red of humiliation covered Alec’s face. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself to leave the restaurant in the worst walk of shame ever known to humanity. 

 

But before he could stand up, there were soft lips against his cheek and Alec looked up, stunned to see a most gorgeous man he ever encountered smiling down at him sweetly.

 

“Sorry I’m late, darling.”

 

He said it loudly, so that everyone in the restaurant heard, and as he saw some people actually smile knowing Alec wasn’t stood up, his heart warmed. The man leaned in to whisper into his ear what to others would seem an intimate secret shared between lovers.

 

“Hi, I’m Magnus. Just go with it, okay? Whoever stood you up is a dick and doesn’t deserve you.”

 

He pulled away and with a wide, sincere smile sat down in front of Alec.

 

“So, how was your day?”

 

Despite the fact Alec knew Magnus had no idea who he was, didn’t understand half of what he was saying or know people Alec talked about, hell, didn’t even know Alec’s own name, he found himself speaking, and listening to Magnus in return.

 

And even if it was a rather weird conversation of stories that neither of them fully understood, it flowed easier than any conversation in Alec’s life. Somehow, he connected more with Magnus than with anyone ever before.

 

It was the best evening in Alec’s life.

 

Magnus was the kindest man ever, he was great to talk to and he was the cutest thing Alec has ever seen. Forget Raj. He needed to know if Magnus was taken.

 

As they walked out of the restaurant, Alec’s face red from embarrassment when Magnus refused to let him pay, he found himself smiling.

 

“So, I admit, when I popped in here to drop something off for a friend, I didn’t expect the evening to go the way it did, but I had the time of my life.” Magnus’ smile was a bright spot in the darkness of the night. “But I had the time of my life, so I’m definitely glad, as horrible as that sounds, that it happened. Can I know your name now, cutie?”

 

Alec blushed and chuckled quietly.

 

“Alec. It’s Alec.”

 

“Well then, Alexander… Would you like to go on a real date with me?”

 

And really, what was Alec supposed to say?

 

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note - this is my 99th fic, so we are at the magical number! I am so excited and I wanted to announce that my 100th fic will be a Merlin one, like my first was. It's a wonderful magical sentimental journey and all I can say for now it will be a modern AU and "You're The Voice" by John Farnham will be involved (Bradley and Colin are such dorks, I love them).


End file.
